


Adequate game

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Inquisiting is a skill [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Chess, Cullen listens, Don't Like Don't Read, Dorian Pavus Has Issues, Dorian likes Cullen's scars, Kissing, M/M, Stripping, Touching, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Dorian suggest they play a game of chess; their clothing on the line to add a bit of fun to it.{Like strip poker xD}





	Adequate game

**Author's Note:**

> I'm playing the game again and I am going to write as many fics as I can cause I'm obsessed with everyone xD  
> I got tired at the end of this but I'm going to post it anyway because it's like 3am and I'll just rewrite another day =.=
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors ❤️  
> Enjoyy xx

  


  


x

  


"I cannot handle any more of this _filth_. " Dorian curses, as he pushes the door open to Cullen's current room.

"Dorian, so nice of you to knock." Cullen greets with a raised brow, looking up from the list in his hands.

"Knock? There is no time for such trivial things if we cannot even have proper baths in this fort."

"I thought I asked a few of the guards to get you one?" he frowns.

" _Gah_! That thing you can barely call a basin. It's a hallowed out tree, probably still filled with disgusting critters." Dorian sneers.

Cullen watches him angrily yank a chair out from under Cullen's flimsy desk, plopping down with more spiteful muttering.

"We are in the middle of a war you know."

"I am well aware of that, commander. Why else am I sitting here complaining?"

Cullen chuckles, "Maker forbid you actually have to complain to me."

"Lavellan wasn't up for it, heaven knows where he's off too. Probably sneaking around with old horns or some other filthy activity."

"You sound a bit bitter. Jealous?"

"Never. But Lavellan is quite the pretty thing and him fretting over me is just adorable." Dorian pouts.

"You only complain to pretty people?"

Cullen slides the notes onto the desk, settling into his own chair across from Dorian.

"I wouldn't say that. Or actually. Yes. And since dear Lavellan is unavailable, you seem adequate enough."

"Adequate?" Cullen repeated.

"Yes. Adequately handsome, commander."

"O-Oh, "Cullen said softly before clearing his throat, "Anyway, is company all you want then?"

"Yes. Perhaps some sympathy; I do try to look my best. Even out here."

"I understand. We'll be out of here soon and then you can avoid all this dirt."

"I honestly hope so. This place is so dull and bothersome. " Dorian sighed.

Cullen nod his head, folding his hands in his lap quietly.

"So. How about some entertainment as a distraction then?"

He looked up from his lap, "Entertainment?"

Dorian smiled mischievously, "A game of chess. With a twist of course."

"What twist?" Cullen lift an eyebrow sceptically.

"Every time one of us loses a pawn, we get a small punishment. Hmmm, I say we put our clothes at stake." Dorian leaned forward, fingers tapping against his chin.

"I'm... Not following."

"Lose a pawn. You lose a clothing article. As simple as that."

"You want me to strip?" Cullen snorted, he should've known Dorian would suggest something like that.

"I wouldn't say want but yes- come on. Have some fun, commander."

"I can't bear to think what would happen if someone were to walk in on this."

"They'll think nothing of it. I'll make sure of it." Dorian flicked his fingers, a small crackle of purple surging through them.

"Maker no!"

"Everyone will be off to bed by now. Since you barely sleep you might as well spend your time with me instead of those papers." he winked.

"I have work to do-"

"You always work."

Cullen sighs, rubbing his forehead.

"Fine.I'll play but please- no cheating and no magic."

"You have my word. Want a kiss to seal the deal?"

"What? N-no!" Cullen spluttered.

"I'm kidding," Dorian laughed softly, "You turn even more red than our darling Inquisitor."

"Don't mention it." Cullen grumbles.

Dorian pushes his chair closer as Cullen empties a leather bag filled with pawns onto the table so the magister can rearrange them.

"The board is yours, commander." he stretches like a cat.

"Are you sure about this?" Cullen is suddenly nervous.

"Make a move." Dorian says firmly.

With a heavy sigh Cullen finally raises a gloved hand to move a pawn forward.

"See. Not so bad."

He only scoffs in return.

The game progresses slowly and they find small irrelevant subjects to discuss as they wait in anticipation for the actual game to start. It's dark and the fort has fallen quiet. A few candles flicker in Cullen's room to provide them some light as they play; it gives him a chance to study the magister as well. Dorian is as groomed as ever, hair and clothes perfectly in place- but the fine lines under his eyes are proof enough that this struggle is even taking its toll on him.

Cullen wonders why Dorian even stays to help them since he obviously does not appreciate what comes along with the aid. Perhaps he wants more, a better world and order like the rest of them. He wants to laugh at that thought; Dorian wasn't one who cared about such things and would probably laugh at it. Then again, on nights like these he could almost see through Dorian and call him something close to a friend. Almost.

"Seems like you are first up." The magister grins.

Cullen frowns at the board, had his thoughts distracted him?

He doesn't argue and nods instead, pulling his gloves off his hands to expose them to the chilly air.

"I call that cheating." Dorian pouts.

"They are clothing items." Cullen states.

"Fine. Carry on."

They barely continue when another one of Cullen's pawns are knocked off the board and he settles on removing his coat, slightly bothered that he removed his armor earlier. Dorian on the other hand loves it and takes as much in as he can, eyes openly sliding over the blonde. He notices how Cullen avoids his eyes as he clips the coat loose and lets it fall off his broad shoulders. The dancing candle flames truely did wonders in complementing Cullen's golden feautures. It almost gave him a godly beauty; something Dorian greatly approved of.

"Now we're getting started!" Dorian grins as Cullen takes one of his pawns.

He unclips his own coat and belt, chucking them next to his chair.

Cullen loses the top layer shirt, then a belt, boots and lastly some shitty knee guard strap things that Dorian totally did not count as clothing. He lets Cullen pass anyway and accepts his own losses, removing his shoes and his own overshirt.

"Tell me, commander, have you ever done something like this?"

"No." Cullen hums as he moves another pawn.

"I don't know everything about your previous occupation but I hear some templars are sworn to never mingle at all. If you know what I mean." Dorian raised a dark brow.

Cullen reddened, "I.. I.. Uhm...I took none of those... Oaths."

"So you do it?"

"What?"

"Have sex."

Cullen visibly tensed, "W-well, I mean- no. There's no time for such things."

"Of course there's time! You are missing out on such delicacies."

Cullen shakes his head, "Your turn."

"You know, there is time right now."

Cullen shakes his head, eyes wavering and hands wringing in his lap. Dorian smirked, having finally cornered his prey and readying to make his move.

"Are you _scared_ of a man, commander?"

"Maker's breath, can we please talk about something else?" Cullen bit his lip, "Your turn again."

"I grow tired of talking and this playthrough is progressing too slow." Dorian snapped.

"What do you-"

With a flick of a wrist Dorian slides the pawn over the board in harsh triumph, "Check and mate. You _lost_ commander."

Cullen opens his mouth to retort, eyes quizzingly racking the board to figure out where he went wrong.

"Now we can move on to the fun bit."

Dorian stands, fingers sliding over the desk as he walks around it. Cullen whipped his head up to look at the magister and raised his hands in defence. Dorian waisted no time- pushing the contents on the desk to the floor and sending Cullen's chair backwards with a pulse of force.

"By the maker- What's gotten into you?"

"Not you. And that makes me a little bit grumpy so why don't we hurry this along hmm?" Dorian slides into Cullen's lap.

Cullen splutters nonsense as Dorian's legs trap him in an iron grip. This position alone is sinful and the arse rubbing against him makes it enough to send him to hell. He can't formulate a proper command as Dorian pulls his shirt off, revealing a smooth expanse of caramel skin. Cullen never thought Dorian would have such a defined body-not that he was looking!

"You're going to have to relax. It's easy- I'll show you." Dorian leans forward to brush his lips over Cullen's red ear.

"Hands," He takes Cullen's hands into his own, "Go here."

Cullen swallows thickly as his hands settle on Dorian's lean hips. His fingers twitched on their own accord and he shivered as the sultry voice continued in his ear. Dorian pats his hands with a small smirk

"That's it, just hold on."

Then he raises a tanned hand to slide his fingers over the scar on Cullen's lip. He didn't like scars because all they ever did was ruin a beautiful canvas-but this one. He liked it.

"Now close your eyes."

"D-Dorian-"

Dorian's mouth was on his before he could continue and his eyes fell shut like they were under a spell. Dorian's mouth was hot and sweet; kissing him like he was the last drop of water left. His breaths were swallowed from his lungs, drawn out in soft exhales as Dorian ran his tongue over Cullen's teeth. It traced every inch of his mouth, teeth soon nipping at his lip hungrily and maker knows how he longed to be kissed like this. Was it perhaps an answer to his silent longing and restraint?

His chest rumbled as his fingers dug into Dorian's hips which made Dorian chuckle against his mouth. He could feel Dorian's fingers working to open the buttons on his shirt and winced slightly when the last few were yanked open with a ripping sound. Dorian took the moment to sit back, allowing them to catch their breaths as he took in Cullen's state. He licked his lips, eyes pouring over Cullen's exposed chest and abdomen. He was hairless and smooth safe for the small trail of hair underneath his navel. Oh, how Dorian wanted to lick it.

"I take it back. You're _more_ than adequately handsome."

Cullen blushed a deep shade of red, suddenly too aware of what was happening.

"Dorian, I-"

Dorian kissed him again, this time roaming his hands all over Cullen's naked torso. Cullen kissed him back, timidly at first before he finally relaxed into the hungry movements. Dorian grinned slyly as his hand made its way down Cullen's stomach, fingers tracing the soft hairs before his palm flattened against the growing heat between Cullen's thighs.

"Nngh!" Cullen shuddered, hips lifting into Dorian.

Dorian was genuinely shocked; he expected a fight but the commander was actually submitting fairly easily. He complied by moving his hips against Cullen as well, experimenting to find a comfortable position. Cullen's hands found his thighs again and he was moved up, this time fully sitting on the commander's dick. He hissed softly, hips thrusting against Cullen shamelessly. Cullen's hands held him down firmly but gently as he moved, growling softly against Dorian's neck. 

"Fuck."

He lift his head up to look up at a smiling Dorian. The magister slid his hand into Cullen's ruffled hair, tugging the golden locks softly.

"You're quite sexy like this, commander. " he admitted.

Cullen swallowed his embarrassment and slid one of his hands into the hair at the back of Dorian's head and pushed their mouths back together. He might as well lose it all right now but he really wanted more of Dorian. And Dorian was all too happy about that.

"I hope we'll play more chess in the future."

  


 x

  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop some ranting and suggestions below ^^


End file.
